A. Field of the Invention
This relates to recreational equipment and specifically related to water sports. This device allows an individual to lay on a surfboard and propel and steer it through the water.
B. Prior Art
There are many other references to recreational equipment, and in particular, recreational equipment related to water. An example of this is Lekhtman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,081, which is a pedal boat. This particular device teaches a means of propulsion by operation of foot cranks, as well as a steering assembly. This does not allow an individual to lie on his stomach to navigate.
Another example is Gibson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,921, which is a water float with rear panel portions. Another device is Chang, D299,941, which is a design patent for a paddle wheel propelled watercraft. Another device is Herrod, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,944, which is a paddle board. Herrod does not teach a propulsion mechanism under the water.